Love Me Do
by gimansano
Summary: Gina não falou nada e logo quis o divórcio. Hermione vai ajudar Gina e Harry e ficarem juntos novamente. Narrador: Gina Weasley


Título: Love Me Do

**Terça-feira, 1 de Março de 2014, 09:24 p.m**

É o aniversário do Rony, e o Harry veio. Tudo bem, o Harry é o melhor amigo do Rony e também é o padrinho da Rose, é claro que ele viria. Mas não precisava esfregar na minha cara que ele está namorando. Ok, vocês devem estar se perguntando o que aconteceu, eu e o Harry nos casamos e tivemos um filho, o James, ele é a cara do Harry, os mesmos cabelos negros e bagunçados, já os olhos eram como os meus e a mesma personalidade, e nós conseguimos perceber isso quando ele tinha apenas dez meses de vida, e hoje ele está com cinco anos. Ok, continuando, um dia eu vi ele na empresa com a secretária (ele diz que nunca teve nada com ela, mas eu vi tudo) e então nós nos separamos. Ele aparece algumas vezes em casa para poder ver James, mas na maioria das vezes eu deixo James na casa da minha mãe, porque toda vez que vejo ele me da vontade de chorar (está tudo muito recente). E faz dois meses que eu descobri que ele estava namorando, mas não é com a tal secretaria, é com uma menina da época da escola, o nome dela é Cho Chang, ela era a mais popular do colégio, ficava com todo mundo. E...

- Gi! - Rony interrompe meus pensamentos. - O que aconteceu? Você está quieta.

- Nada, eu só estava pensando um pouco. - Respondo e dou uma olhada rápida para o Harry. - Pensando na vida, sabe? Vou pegar Jamie, Rony, você pode pegar a cadeirinha e coloca-la no carro? - Ele faz que sim com a cabeça.

- Mas você já vai Gina? - Perguntou a minha mãe. - Fica mais um pouco, por que você não dorme aqui?

- Não mãe...

- Nada disso, já está tarde, não é muito bom sair essas horas da noite. - Minha mãe responde.

- Mãe...

- Não Gina! - Minha mãe me interrompe. - Você vai dormir aqui e amanha você vai para o trabalho. - Eu suspiro e concordo.

- Tudo bem! Eu fico. - Me levanto. - Está tarde, e eu tenho que acordar cedo amanha, então eu vou subir. Boa noite!

Subi para meu antigo quarto. James estava em uma caminha que minha mãe tinha colocado no quarto para James dormir quando fosse dormir aqui. Coloquei um pijama que eu deixava para caso fosse dormir por causa de James ou uma ocasião como essa. Dei um beijo na testa do meu filho, empurrei a caminha para o lado da minha e me deitei. Antes que eu apagasse a luz, Hermione entra no quarto, eu suspiro.

- O que aconteceu agora Mione? - Pergunto já me sentando na cama.

- Gina, pode falar. - Ela se senta do meu lado.

- Falar o que? - Pergunto, mas eu já sei o que ela quer falar.

- Você e o Harry. - Ela fala revirando os olhos. - Eu sei que você ainda gosta dele, que você está com ciumes daquela mulher la embaixo...

- Hermione, não diga bobagens.

- Gina, eu sei! - Ela responde. - Não tente negar.

- Mione eu... eu não sei o que fazer! - Olho para o chão. Algumas lágrimas já começam a sair dos meus olhos. - Eu ainda o amo, mas eu não consigo parar de pensar no que eu vi naquele escritório.

- Gina... - Mione levanta meu rosto. - Você não percebe? Depois do ocorrido ele fica com uma garota por mês, ele está tão perdido quanto você.

- Mas...

- Deixe-me terminar! - Ela me interrompe. - Ele ainda te ama, muito. - Ela suspira e fecha os olhos por alguns segundos. - Eu falei com ele depois do que aconteceu, e ele me disse que a cada dia que ele passa longe de você, ele passa a amar ainda mais você. Todos nós sabemos que vocês se amam, e não é só porque envolve o Jamie, é porque vocês são almas gêmeas Gi.

- Mione, eu... eu não sei o que fazer. - Respondo secando as lágrimas.

- Descanse! - Hermione fala olhando para mim. - Sexta eu vou fazer um jantar apenas para nós, Harry, você, Rony e eu. As crianças vão ficar aqui. Agora vá dormir. Boa noite!

- Boa noite Mione! - Eu me deito na cama e apago a luz. _"Como eu sindo sua falta Harry!"_ esse foi meu ultimo pensamento antes de dormir.

**Sexta-feira, 4 de Março de 2014, 07:30 p.m**

Eu estou parecendo uma louca. Deixei Jamie na casa da minha mãe mais cedo, então posso me arrumar rapidamente. O jantar será em uma hora e eu acabei de chegar em casa. Entrei correndo no banho, e em poucos minutos eu já estava me maquiando. Assim que terminei eu passei um pouco de perfume, fui para a sala, peguei meu celular e a chave do carro e sai de casa. Entrei no carro, dei a partida e sai em direção a casa do Rony e da Mione.

- Gina! - Mione me cumprimentou e abriu um espaço para mim poder entrar na casa. - O jantar está quase pronto. O Harry acabou de ligar, disse que já está quase chegando. Rony está la no quarto se arrumando.

Hermione estava falando comigo, mas eu não estava prestando atenção em uma só palavra, eu estava pensando nele. Pensando em como ele estaria vestido, em como ele iria reagir com o que a Hermione estava aprontando, nem eu sei o que ela está tramando. E principalmente se a Chang viria. Antes que eu pudesse pensar em perguntar para a Hermione sobre esse assunto, a campainha tocou e meu coração acelerou. Era ele. Hermione me chamou para ficar na sala.

- Oi Harry! - Hermione o cumprimenta.

- Estou atrasado?

- Não! - Ela responde. - O Rony ainda está no quarto, fiquem aqui enquanto eu vejo o que aquele ruivo está fazendo. - Hermione vira para mim e da um olhar de "Isso não estava nos planos, mas agradeço ao Rony por isso". Harry e eu nos encaramos por alguns segundos.

- Então... - Eu tomo a iniciativa de criar uma conversa entre nós. - Como vai?

- Bem! E você? - Ele pergunta.

- Também. - Eu respondo. - Então, onde está a sua namorada?

- Que namorada? - Ele pergunta, e depois de alguns segundos ele fala: - Ah sim, a Cho, er... nós terminamos. Ela... - Antes que ele falasse alguma coisa, Hermione e Rony descem as escadas.

- Ele estava "tirando um cochilo antes do jantar" - Mione fala irritada. - Eu fiz ele se levantar dizendo que a comida já estava pronta. - Eu e Harry sorrimos. - Bom, eu vou la na cozinha terminar o jantar, Rony pegue algo para vocês beberem, venha comigo Gi. - Assim que eu me levantei Harry me deu um sorriso, eu corei, mas sorri de volta. - Então, o que aconteceu na minha ausência?

- Nada. - Suspirei. - Mas... Harry e Chang terminaram. - Terminei a frase com um sorriso.

- Isso é muito bom! - Hermione sorriu.

Alguns minutos depois Hermione terminou de fazer o jantar, eu ajudei ela colocar as coisas na mesa, e nesse meio tempo Harry e eu trocamos alguns sorrisos. Meu coração está quase saindo pela boca. Durante todo o jantar nós quatro conversamos, e durante todo o jantar Harry olhou para mim, mesmo quando eu não estava olhando para ele, ele estava olhando para mim. Assim que o jantar terminou eu ajudei Hermione a tirar as coisas da mesa enquanto Harry e Rony iam para a sala. Quando nós terminamos de lavar a louça, Hermione me disse o que viria a seguir. Nós iriamos assistir um filme de terror que Rony escolheu, e que era para mim dar o primeiro passo, que ela tinha certeza que Harry aceitaria esse meu passo e nós iriamos nos acertar. Eu fiquei preocupada, eu teria que dar o primeiro passo, eu Gina Weasley, a pessoa mais orgulhosa do mundo, mas no final eu aceitei. Voltamos para a sala, nos sentamos no sofá enquanto Rony colocava o filme no aparelho de DVD e dava play. Eu fiquei com medo na primeira cena do filme, e involuntariamente eu escondi meu rosto no peito do Harry, e ele me abraçou e me apertou contra ele, e eu me senti segura, mesmo sabendo que aquilo era só um filme. Eu sabia que era ali o meu lugar, mas flashes daquela noite me fez me afastar dele, mas isso não o impediu de segurar a minha mão. Ficamos de mãos dadas até a metade do filme. Rony já estava dormindo, e Hermione estava fingindo que estava dormindo, pois eu vi ela dar um sorriso assim que eu olhei para ela. Eu olhei para o Harry e ele já estava olhando para mim, a mão dele se aproximou do meu rosto para afastar uma mecha de cabelo e coloca-la atras da minha orelha. Então nós começamos a nos aproximar, e antes que eu percebesse, nossos lábios já estavam colados, a língua dele pedia passagem, o que eu aceitei sem pensar. Minhas mãos foram parar no cabelo dele, afundando nos cabelos negros, e as mãos dele em meu rosto. Nossas línguas se acariciavam. Assim que o folego fez falta nós nos separamos. A pouca luz que o televisor transmitia me permitiu ver os olhos verdes que eu tanto amo. Harry se levantou pedindo minha mão, que eu obviamente aceitei. O toque da mão dele faz meus pelos de todo o corpo se arrepiarem. Ele pegou nossos casacos. Fomos para o lado de fora da casa. A lâmpada com sensor acendeu, e eu pude ver os cabelos revoltos e os olhos verdes brilhando, os olhos estavam brilhando de desejo. Antes que eu desse qualquer sinal de que estava com frio (estava nevando um pouquinho e o meu casaco era muito fino), Harry retirou seu casaco e o colocou em mim. O casaco de coro tinha o seu cheiro, e estava quente, como se ele estivesse aquecendo para mim usar o casaco. Harry fez um gesto de que falaria algo, mas eu o calei com um beijo, que Harry correspondeu imediatamente. Só nos separamos porque nosso folego tinha acabado, se não fosse por isso, tenho certeza que ainda estaríamos nos beijando. A luz me permitia ver os lábios inchados dele.

- Gi - Ele quebra o silencio. -, precisamos conversar!

- Sim, nós temos muito o que conversar! - Dou um sorriso. - Mas não aqui, esta muito frio para você ficar sem casaco, e Rony e Hermione estão la dentro.

- Tem razão! - Ele fala. - Vamos para minha casa. -Harry segura minha mão me puxando para dentro da casa. Pego uma caneta e um papel para deixar um bilhete para minha cunhada, e quando o bilhete está feito, vou ao quarto do casal e pego uma coberta. Assim que termino o ato de cobrir Rony e Mione eu murmuro um obrigado. Hernione da um sorriso. Pego meu casaco e Harry e eu vamos em direção ao carro de Harry.

- Quer que eu ligue o aquecedor? - Ele pergunta antes de dar a partida.

- Não precisa! - Eu respondo com um sorriso. - O clima aqui está ótimo.

O silêncio predomina, mas nada desagradável, pois nós trocamos olhares e sorrisos. Após alguns minutos Harry liga o Radio.

_" E a próxima musica é Thinking Out Loud, uma musica do novo álbum, Multiply, do cantor britânico Ed Sheeran" _o locutor do rádio anuncia.

A musica é muito linda, e a voz do cantor também. Parece um anjo cantando, muito diferente desses cantores de hoje em dia. Assim que a musica terminou, Harry diminui a velocidade para entrar na garagem do prédio. Ele estaciona o carro e antes que eu abrisse a porta do carro, lá estava o Harry para fazer isso para mim.

- Obrigada! - Dou um sorriso e sou correspondida.

Fomos para o elevador de mãos dadas, em silêncio. Assim que o elevador chegou, Harry apertou o botão do decimo segundo andar, e quando a porta se fechou, Harry agarrou minha cintura e começou a me beijar ferozmente, como se necessitasse daquele beijo. E eu correspondia com a mesma intensidade. Como eu amo o toque dos lábios dele, a forma que ele agarra minha cintura, e os gemidos que ele solta quando eu passo minhas mãos nos cabelos revoltos dele. Nossas línguas se acariciavam. Quando o beijo terminou, nos separamos ofegantes. Os cabelos dele estavam mais bagunçados do que o normal, e os lábios dele estavam inchados. Sorrimos um para o outro e nos abraçamos, sem pronunciar uma palavra. A porta do elevador se abriu, o abraço se desfez, mas ainda tinha contato entre nós, ele estava com a mão na minha cintura. Ele tirou a chave do bolço e abriu a porta do apartamento. O apartamento não era grande, mas era confortável, mas faltava eu e o Jamie. Tínhamos que morar nessa casa, como uma família. Harry me guiou para a cozinha. Ela era do estilo americano. Ele pegou um copo de água e me ofereceu. Tomo um gole de água e falo:

- Então nós...

- Eu achei - Ele me interrompe. - que não falaríamos muito... -Fala com um sorriso malicioso. Senti meu rosto corar. Mesmo tendo namorado com ele por um longo período, mesmo tendo sido casada com ele e mesmo tendo um filho com ele.

- Talvez isso aconteça depois da conversa. - Me levando e vou até ele e dou um abraço apertado.

- Eu... tive saudade disso!

- Do que? - Pergunto ainda abraçada a ele.

- De tudo isso! - Ele fala e me aperta mais forte. - Dos seus abraços, do seu toque, do seu cheiro e principalmente dos seus beijos. Eu sinto sua falta Gi!

- Eu também sinto a sua falta Harry! Muito! - Me afasto dele. - Mas tem uma coisa me impedindo. Eu preciso saber o que aconteceu naquele dia. - Ele suspira e fala:

- Não era eu Gi, eu juro! - Os olhos verdes brilham. - Era um funcionário, ele entrou no meu escritório. Ele gostava da secretária e ela também gostava dele. No dia que você entrou lá, eu estava em uma reunião, foi uma reunião marcada de ultima hora, e ele não estava sabendo e ele entrou no escritório para poder deixar os relatórios que eu pedi para ele, e nesse momento a secretária entrou para deixar um recado de um empresário e ele simplesmente agarrou ela, e então você entrou e saiu sem falar nada. Você deveria ter falado algo , eles iriam se afastar e você iria ver que não era eu. Eu tentei falar isso para você em todos os dias antes e depois do divórcio, mas você não queria falar comigo. - A essa altura eu já chorava. Chorava de raiva, raiva de mim mesma, raiva de não ter escutado ele, se eu não fosse orgulhosa, nós ainda estaríamos casados. Eu chorava de felicidade, felicidade de descobrir que Harry não tinha me traído. E eu podia ver que era verdade, os olhos dele diziam isso. Então eu abracei ele e beijei como nunca tinha beijado antes, e ele correspondia.

- Eu te amo! - Sussurrei em seu ouvido quando perdemos o folego no beijo. - Eu te amo muito!

- Eu também te amo muito! - Ele sussurrou enquanto beijava meu pescoço. - Muito! Muito! Muito! - Ele distribuía beijos em meu pescoço a cada palavra. Suas mãos antes em minha cintura agora estão em meus braços, próximos aos meus seios. Ele beijava cada parte entre meu pescoço e meu ombro. A essa altura eu gemia baixinho. - Meu deus Gi, como eu senti sua falta! - Assim que Harry terminou a frase, eu tirei o casaco de couro que ele vestia, e ele tirou minha blusinha de lã, e assim foi indo, até estarmos na cama somente com roupas intimas.

**Sabádo, 05 de Março de 2014, 03:12 a.m**

Eu acordo meio perdida, mas em seguida me recordo dos acontecimentos da noite passada: Jantar na casa do meu irmão, filme de terror, os abraços entre eu e o Harry, mãos dadas na maior parte do filme e depois a melhor noite da minha vida. Então, com esses pensamentos eu me recordei de que estava na casa do Harry. Olhei para o relógio, eram três horas da madrugada. Harry está dormindo, e está com um sorriso no rosto, e eu não posso deixar de sorrir. _"Acho que está tudo bem entre nós."_eu penso._" Conversamos e fizemos amor, a melhor noite! " _. Passo a mão nos cabelos revoltos que eu amo, e Harry resmunga algo, e então abre os olhos.

- Oi Gi. - Ele fala coçando os olhos. - Que horas são? Já esta na hora de buscar Jamie? - Ele pergunta.

- Ainda não Harry. - Fala dando risada da cara de sono que ele esta. - São três da madrugada, vamos buscar Jamie um pouco antes do almoço.

- Certo! - Ele fala e me abraça. Eu me aconchego nos braços do homem que eu amo. - Vamos dormir mais um pouco, tenho planos para você, Jamie e eu para a tarde toda. Precisamos de energia. - Eu concordo. Fecho os olhos e antes que eu perceba já estou dormindo.

**Sábado, 05 de Março de 2014, 11:30 a.m**

- Harry. - Dou um beijo em seus lábios e ele acorda. Dou um sorriso. - Bom dia dorminhoco.

- Bom dia Gi! - Ele da um sorriso. - Que horas são? -Ele pergunta me dando um selinho.

- Onze e meia. - Falo e vejo Harry levantar correndo da cama.

- Droga Gi, temos que ir buscar Jamie! Por que esta rindo? - Ele pergunta confuso.

- Você não vai querer ir buscar o Jamie sem roupa nenhuma. - Ele sorri.

- É verdade! - Ele fala procurando sua calça jeans e sua camisa, vai para o banheiro e escovar os dente e lavar o rosto. Ele sai do banheiro tentando arrumar os cabelos. - Enquanto você se arruma eu faço o café. - Concordo e ele me da um beijinho antes de sair do quarto.

**Alguns minutos depois...**

Assim que saio do quarto sinto o cheiro de café vindo da cozinha.

- Pronto! - Me aproximo dele. - O que temos para o café?

- Bom, já que são quase meio-dia eu fiz só um café e um pão. - Ele fala sorrindo. - Mas da próxima vez que você vier aqui eu faço um banquete.

- Okay! - Me aproximo dele e dou um abraço. - Parece que estou sonhando. Eu tive tanta saudades disso.

- Eu também! - Ele me abraça mais forte. - Mas acredite ruiva, isso não é um sonho!

**Casa dos Weasley's 12:19 p.m**

- Harry? Gina? - Minha mãe não está entendendo nada.

- É uma longa história Sra. Weasley. - Harry fala e eu concordo sorrindo.

- Onde está Ja... - James aparece antes que eu fale o nome dele, ele aparece correndo.

- MÃE! - Ele me abraça, mas assim que percebe a presença do Harry ele me solta e vai abraçar o pai. - PAI!

- Vocês não vão entrar para almoçar? - Minha mãe pergunta.

- Não, nós vamos sair com Jamie. - Harry fala. - Podemos voltar para o jantar?

- É claro, assim vocês podem me contar essa longa história! - Minha mãe fala com um sorriso no rosto. - Até mais tarde!

**Mais tarde na casa dos Weasley's**

Depois do jantar todos estão sentados sentados no sofá na casa dos meus pais. O aquecedor estava quebrado, e estava menos três graus. Eu estava abraçada a Harry e James estava no meu colo dormindo, como uma família. Estávamos todos conversando, até o momento ninguém tinha perguntado sobre o que tinha acontecido entre eu e Harry. Nós estávamos falando sobre coisas alheias, até que Fleur faz a pergunta que todos queriam fazer:

- O que aconteceu?

- Nós voltamos! - Harry falou. Olha para mim e pergunta: - Não é?! - Pergunta só para confirmar.

- Pode ter certeza! - Eu respondo e ele dá aquele sorriso lindo e me da um selinho.

- Eu estou tão feliz por vocês dois! - Minha mãe fala.

- Tive uma ideia! - Fred fala. - Por que não dormimos aqui? Podemos colocar cobertores no chão, colchões, travesseiros e almofadas e podemos ficar conversando.

Todos concordaram. Pegamos tudo o que tinha nos quartos e jogamos no chão da sala. Conversamos e fizemos alguns jogos até às duas da manhã, até que todos começaram a ficar cansados e foram dormir. Eu deitei com Harry e colocamos James, estávamos juntinhos. Entrelaçamos nossas mão por cima de Jamie. _" É assim que deve ser. Para sempre!"_ esse foi meu ultimo pensamento antes de dormir.

**Domingo, 06 de Março de 2014, 07:37 a.m**

Eu acordei com um cheiro maravilhoso de panqueca, quando eu olhei para Harry, os olhos mais lindos que eu já vi na vida estavam olhando para mim. Sorri e dei um beijo nele.

- Vamos tomar café? - Ele pergunta.

- Minha mãe já acordou?

- Ainda não! Eu quis levantar mais cedo para preparar um café da manhã para você. - Ele fala e eu dou risada.

- Okay! Então vamos lá!

**Sexta-feira, dia 21 de Março de 2014, 08:00 p.m**

- Harry!- Eu o chamo do banheiro. - Vem aqui um pouquinho?

- Gi? O que aconteceu? - Ele pergunta preocupado.

- O que você acha do nome Alvo Severo? - Pergunto com um sorriso.

- Alvo Severo por...? - Ele para de falar por um momento e então abre um lindo sorriso. - Quer dizer que...

- Sim! - Eu respondo o abraçando. - Nós vamos ter mais um filho.

- E como você tem tanta certeza que é um menino?

- Acho que instinto. Mas eu pensei em dois nomes Alvo Severo se for menino, e Bonnie se for menina , o que acha?

- Eu acho lindo Gi! - Ele fala e me levanta do chão. - Quando vamos contar para a sua família?

- Depois que Rony e Hermione voltarem de viajem! Para a família toda ficar sabendo no mesmo tempo!

- Já que Rony e Mione são padrinhos do Jamie, então os padrinhos de Alvo ou Bonnie podem ser sua mãe e seu pai.

- Já disse que te amo? - Eu pergunto.

- Nos últimos três minutos, não. - Sorrio e dou um beijo demorado nele. - Eu também te amo Gi!

**FIM**

* * *

**N/A: Finalmente eu terminei essa Oneshot (11/06/2014). Eu acho que demorei um mês para fazer, porque meu pc não funciona algumas teclas, então eu tive que faze-la quando estava na minha vó. Teve até umas partes que eu fiz no meu celular, mas depois não tava carregando o site...**

**O link da musica que toca na rádio é : watch?v=rp1DJL_SIys**

**Por favor, comentem o que acharam da Fic, se ficou boa, se ficou ruim, se ficou horrível, mas por favor comentem.**

**Se tiver alguma sugestão para uma Fic nova é só me mandar uma mensagem no Twitter, ou no meu e-mail (ambos estão em meu perfil). **

**Beijos gente (Será que eu estou mandando beijos para ninguém?)**

**P.S.: O nome da Oneshot (Love Me Do é uma musica dos Beatles) e o nome da musica da rádio (Thinking Out Loud é uma musica do Ed Sheeran) são um pouco parecidas com a história...**

**Espero que vocês tenham gostado da história!**

**: )**


End file.
